


Eiffel For You

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oh Sehun, First Dates, M/M, Sex, Shy Oh Sehun, Strangers to Lovers, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: In which Jongin tries to win over stoic Sehun with bad pick-up lines.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 49
Kudos: 275
Collections: CASE–94: Round One





	Eiffel For You

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the first round of the CASE–94 Fest for Oh Sehun.

“Hey, did it hurt?” Jongin began, a playful smile on his lips.

He was met with a blank stare, but that wasn’t anything new. “What?” Sehun asked, tone flat.

Jongin tried not to let that discourage him. He’d been here before. “You know, when you fell from heaven.”

Sehun blinked, and abruptly turned on his heel to walk away.

—

Jongin sighed, letting his head drop to his arms on the table. “Why do I even bother?” he groaned.

“Because you have no standards,” Baekhyun quipped, and Jongin could practically hear the smug smirk on his face.

“You’re lucky I’m feeling sorry for myself or I’d punch you,” he grumbled, but they both knew he probably wouldn’t.

“How many times have you tried talking to him now?”

Jongin raised his head to glare, feeling even more defeated when he saw that Baekhyun had his chemistry book out and was filling in his notes while Jongin grumbled. “You suck as a friend. Three.”

Baekhyun laughed, “I’m actually an amazing friend. Who else would sit here and let you whine about some guy who obviously doesn’t care? But I’m definitely not about to flunk because you’re being an idiot.”

“You are an asshole.”

Baekhyun winked.

—

It all started at the beginning of the semester. Jongin first saw Sehun across the quad, and it wasn’t anything that should have been particularly special, Sehun was just standing there, talking with a friend of his, but Jongin couldn’t help but notice how handsome he was. He was tall and lean with broad shoulders, and Jongin simply watched for a few mesmerized moments.

But Jongin was confident, he knew that people found him charming - or at the very least he’d been told he was attractive enough that people didn’t mind if he wasn’t. “Hey,” he’d approached, glancing at the friend he was talking with briefly.

Sehun, as Jongin later got to know his name, stared silently.

“What do you want, man?” his friend asked, not unfriendly, with a hint of a smile dancing on his lips.

“Uh, I’m Jongin,” he tried again, still watching Sehun.

“I’m Chanyeol. He’s Sehun. That all?” 

Sehun still didn’t really move, his gaze lowered and he shifted away, closer to Chanyeol. 

It occurred to Jongin that maybe they were together. That could explain why Chanyeol seemed to be so protective of him. “Um...does he talk?” he asked, feeling a little hot under the collar from being completely ignored. That didn’t usually happen to him.

Chanyeol laughed, and Jongin wasn’t sure if it was at him or the situation. “I don’t know, Sehun, do you talk?” he asked, the smile growing.

Sehun licked his lips, and Jongin’s gaze immediately honed in on the way his tongue glided over his soft looking bottom lip. “Hi,” was all he said, still avoiding looking at Jongin.

Jongin had never felt more small or ridiculous. He was thankful when Chanyeol made an excuse that they had to be going and shot him another smile before leading Sehun away.

—

Jongin tapped his pen against his notebook. The professor continued drone on and on, but he was hardly paying attention. As he’d come into class, he’d caught sight of Sehun dodging into a different building, and he couldn’t help but wonder why he kept getting the cold shoulder. He was plenty friendly, he thought. Other people told him he was funny, but he considered that he may have been lied to. 

Or maybe he just needed a better plan.

When the professor called for class to be dismissed, Jongin was quick to gather his things and leave. It was another few minutes before Sehun emerged from the building, and Jongin practically stumbled over himself to approach.

“Hey, Sehun. You want to feel my jacket?”

Sehun paused, confusion evident in the way he frowned. “What?”

“Because it’s made of boyfriend material,” Jongin said with a smile.

“...bye,” Sehun said and quickly walked away.

Jongin sighed, adjusting his bag. He’d been so sure that one would at least get a little smile out of him. But Sehun’s expression had remained perilously blank, and Jongin was left feeling particularly dumb in the face of his attempt. Not that it meant he’d stop. 

—

“Okay, I’m here, baby. What do you want for your next wish?”

Sehun stared for a moment, and turned away, taking another drink from the cup in his hand. 

Jongin couldn’t help but sigh. “One of these days you’re going to talk to me.” He turned and walked out, seeking wherever Baekhyun had run off to. He found him talking to Yixing, a quiet guy Jongin had shared a few classes with.

“No luck again, Casanova?” Baekhyun asked, an amused glint in his eyes.

“I don’t get it! I’m cute, right?”

“You’re beautiful and perfect, Jongin, of course,” Baekhyun said, though laughter tinged his voice.

“Should I...leave?” Yixing asked with a faint frown.

“No, I need your opinion too. Do you think I’m attractive?” 

“Er...objectively yes, you’re not really my type though.”

“Maybe that’s the problem,” Baekhyun chimed. “Maybe Sehun isn’t into the whole Adonis with bad pickup lines thing. Or fuckboys. Imagine that.”

“Wait, Sehun? You’re trying to woo Sehun?” Yixing asked, confused again. 

“I wouldn’t say ‘woo.’ I’d say I’m just trying to get him to even say more than one word to me at this point. But every time I try he just walks away or that boneheaded friend of his is right there laughing at me,” Jongin whined, gratefully accepting the drink Baekhyun handed to him. He gulped it down, he knew he was making an awfully pitiful sight when he’d been the one to practically beg Baekhyun to accompany him to the party. It wasn’t their usual scene, with too many artsy kids in departments they didn’t know.

“I wouldn’t say you’ve tried talking to him, Jongin. You say your bad line and he runs away, maybe you should act like a normal person for once.Or who knows, maybe you should just find better ones online.”

“I hate you.” He took another drink from his cup. They both knew he didn’t mean it, and Jongin could never stay mad at Baekhyun even if he wanted to. Because part of him knew that he was right, that he should just try a new approach since his self-proclaimed genius idea didn’t seem to go very far. Who knew that looking at pickup lines on the internet was doomed to such failure?

Jongin resigned himself to enjoy the rest of the party, however, unwilling to let Sehun’s bad attitude bring him down. He’d need a new approach, maybe just a new pickup line, but he was determined that in some way he would at least get a reaction more than just walking away. He sighed, and settled onto a couch, having made his rounds talking to anyone even vaguely familiar. It wasn’t so bad, he guessed. A few people stared at him like they weren’t sure what someone like him was doing at their party, but he ignored the skepticism.

Before he registered it, however, someone sat beside him, and Jongin hardly glanced at who it was.

“He’s not an asshole, you know,” came a sudden deep voice.

Jongin frowned, turning to look and finding himself facing Sehun’s overprotective friend. “Huh?”

Chanyeol smiled widely. “Sehun. He’s actually shy, but don’t tell him I told you that.”

He blinked, a little puzzled. “Why are you telling me that? Aren’t you, like, ready to string me up or make fun of me or something?”

Now it was Chanyeol’s turn to look confused, “Why would I do either of those things?”

“The first time we met you laughed at me...I kind of figured you’re one of those protective friends,” he shrugged. He didn’t think he could feel much worse than the usual rejection, but somehow the pit in his stomach just kept growing.

“Ah, well...I was actually laughing at Sehun. And I mean I didn’t know people actually used cheesy lines like that in real life, so I guess I was a little bit. And sure, I’m protective I guess, because Sehun is Sehun. But I’m not like a jealous boyfriend or a crazy brother, I just wanted to give you a heads up. Don’t think I haven’t asked around about you, pretty boy. But you seem okay, a little stupid, but okay. Just don’t be a fuckboy.” The characteristic smile was back on his face, amused at something Jongin didn’t understand - or maybe even nothing.

“Oh. So why does he run from me?”

“Maybe you should just ask him.” And with that Chanyeol offered another smile, lifting his hand in greeting, and he was gone.

Jongin sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. Sehun was shy? He wasn’t sure if Chanyeol’s words were supposed to be comforting or if they served as some kind of warning. But Jongin was getting tired of caring, at least about what Sehun thought of him.

It took him another two shots to work up the nerve to go find him again. Baekhyun texted that he’d already left, claiming to catch a ride with Yixing which Jongin wasn’t sure was true or a euphemism for something else. He threw away his cup, and started the hunt. He passed through throngs of people in various states of the party, with plenty sitting around drinking and encouraging others to drink even more on top of it, there were couples - and likely some perfect strangers - curled up in each other’s laps and locked at the faces. And then there were the stragglers, the ones who looked mildly uncomfortable no matter what was going on around them. He caught a brief glimpse of Chanyeol challenging someone to a shotgunning contest, and that was more than enough reason to walk away.

Jongin stepped outside, taking a deep breath of the cool night air. There were a few people standing around, looking bored or a little out of it. And then, he saw him. Sehun was standing against the edge of the balcony, leaning against it. Jongin wondered if he should even bother, if it was worth it. But he knew he didn’t seem to have much self control around him anyway, so he shrugged to himself and went to stand against the balcony too. “Hi,” he said simply.

Sehun turned his head slightly, his brow knitting slightly in a frown when he recognized Jongin’s presence.

He licked his lips, trying to find something to say desperately. He had more lines, was ready to give him the old ‘I’ve lost my number, can I have yours.’ But Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s words rang in his mind, that maybe his sense of humor was coming on a little strong. “Um...how are you doing?”

“Fine…” Sehun said.

So far, he hadn’t run away, which Jongin considered to be the best sign yet. “Are you having fun?” he asked. Mentally, he cursed himself. He’d built up the moment so much in his mind before, that whenever he said something, Sehun would smile and immediately be interested in him. But he could see that this wasn’t going to be anything like his own daydreams.

“I guess. What do you want?”

Jongin couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips. Sehun looked so cute when he was so confused. “I just wanted to talk to you. I’ve been trying this entire semester, you know.”

Sehun looked away, turning back to the campus laid out before them. Everything was dark and quiet out there, contrasting with the loud sounds of the party behind them. “Why?”

“Because…” he paused, a little taken aback that it had to be asked. “Well I mean at first I think it was because you’re hot. But you kept on ignoring me so now I just wanted to see what it would take to get you to even have a conversation with me, you know?” He watched him, seeing the faintest tinge of pink stain his cheeks. 

“I’m...uh, I’m sorry. You are just...well, you do have a bit of a reputation, you know,” he said, fingers kneading the balcony like he was trying to keep himself busy.

Jongin hummed, wondering what he’d heard and where. “Rumors are rumors. Come on, give me a chance. Go on one date with me, and if you hate it then I won’t bother you anymore,” he said, a smile returning to his face.

Sehun glanced at him again, and Jongin swore he could feel a warmth from the simple act of their eyes meeting. “One date?”

“Just one.”

“Okay...sure.”

—

“Wait, you actually got a date? A real date with the boy you’ve been harassing for weeks?” Baekhyun asked, amused. 

They were parked in Jongin’s dorm, with Baekhyun’s books splayed around them as Jongin fretted over the impending date. “Yeah, I did. He actually talked to me, which I’m still a little shocked by. But yeah, he agreed, one date. So I have to make it...the best date, right?”

“This is interesting. When did you stop just wanting to get in his pants?”

Jongin glared. “Are you going to help me?”

Baekhyun snorted. “Of course, my useless Romeo. Wear black, you look good in black.”

“You don’t think that’s like...a harsh color? What if it makes him nervous? He’s kind of like...a cat. He seems jumpy at the slightest thing,” Jongin paced and made his way to the closet.

“You are working yourself all up in a tizzy. I don’t think the color you wear is going to matter all that much. I think just maybe don’t terrify him, and you’ll be fine,” Baekhyun joked, but he came over to the closet anyway. “Here, what about this?” he asked, lifting a soft pink sweater.

“I don’t even know what I’ve done to scare him,” he said, and quickly stripped off his shirt to put on the sweater. “Is this okay?”

“Charming as ever. Though I probably don’t recommend sweatpants,” Baekhyun smiled.

“Oh.” 

After Jongin had fretted for another half hour about how to style his hair and what color of jeans he should put on, Baekhyun had lost his patience. “You look fine, Jongin, you always do. Now shut up, and stop acting like an idiot. You have to be there in twenty minutes, and you are not going to be late because you need to figure out your damn shoes.”

Jongin paused for a moment, and took a deep breath. He quickly ruffled Baekhyun’s hair, “Okay, you’re right. Sorry, man. Thank you for putting up with me.”

—

He met Sehun at one of the coffee shops just off-campus. It wasn’t as popular as the on-campus coffee places that were busy purely out of convenience, which Jongin hoped meant that they could actually hear one another talk. If Sehun didn’t bolt, of course. When he arrived, Sehun was already there, sitting at a corner table overlooking the nearby park.

Jongin put on his best smile and walked over to him. “You showed up,” he said, playful as ever.

Sehun glanced up at him. “I said I would.”

“I’m happy you did,” he said gently.

Sehun looked embarrassed for a moment, but it was gone when they stood to order their drinks from the bar. Jongin couldn’t resist letting his gaze roam over Sehun’s figure when he got the chance, observing his broad shoulders and the narrow tapering of his waist. Before he could appreciate his rather considerable behind, however, their drinks were done and they were carrying them back to the table. 

“So, why don’t you tell me about yourself?” Jongin asked, taking a drink of his latte.

“Ah...I’m a theater major. Not like...onstage, I’m not an actor, but I like the behind-the-scenes stuff.”

“Oh yeah? That’s really cool, that explains why I always see you with, like, the art majors. I study business, nothing nearly as exciting,” he smiled.

“Are the rumors true?”

Jongin was a little caught off-guard, and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Depends on which rumors you’re referring to.”

“Mm...are you actually a spoiled rich kid destined for daddy’s company?” Sehun asked, and there was a hint of amusement on his lips.

“Ouch, you go right in for the kill don’t you?”

“I don’t have the patience to beat around the bush,” Sehun shrugged.

“Fair enough. Yeah, I guess that’s true. My dad does have a company I’m likely to work for after I graduate, but that doesn’t mean I don’t work hard.”

“True. Are you a fuckboy?”

“Damn, what happened to shy Sehun? Where did he go?” Jongin joked, pretending to look under the table and around the shop.

Sehun finally smiled. “Sorry, I’m either horribly shy or horribly honest, take your pick.”

Jongin thought it was the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen. “I think I’ll take any part of you.”

“Ah, so you are a fuckboy.”

Jongin laughed. “No, I don’t think I am. I’ve dated a few people, but I’m not some frat boy sleaze out to have a hookup every other day or anything.” 

They spent the next twenty minutes getting to know more about each other, where Sehun said he was from a small seaside town a couple of hours away, where Jongin was from the city. Sehun had an older brother who was already married, where Jongin had two sisters - one who was also married. Jongin was grateful to learn that there had never been anything more than friendship between Sehun and Chanyeol, since apparently Chanyeol had been in a relationship for some years. 

After it felt like they’d talked themselves out, and Jongin could proudly proclaim he’d made Sehun smile a few times and even laugh once, Sehun spoke up. “Do you want to go watch a movie in my dorm? I’m actually kind of having fun with you, so you know, if you want.”

Jongin smiled, “I’d love to.”

—

They settled on Sehun’s bed, which was neat and tidy - a stark contrast to the other side of the room which was littered with papers and clothes strewn about. Sehun scrolled through his laptop, looking for a movie that looked halfway interesting. 

“So, where is this messy roommate of yours?” Jongin asked.

“Oh, Chanyeol went home for the weekend,” he shrugged.

Jongin hummed quietly. It made sense that they were roommates, but part of him wondered if Sehun inviting him to his room was a suggestion also. They were alone, and would be for the foreseeable future. But he didn’t want to jump to any conclusions and make himself out to be the fuckboy he’d promised he wasn’t. 

“This okay?” Sehun asked, pointing to a horror movie on the screen.

“Looks good to me,” Jongin agreed with a smile. They were sitting close, and Jongin could feel the warmth of Sehun’s thigh against his own.

They watched in silence, but Jongin was hyper aware of Sehun’s presence next to his own. He kept stealing glances out of the corner of his eye, at the pretty plane of Sehun’s nose and the angles of his cheekbones. He looked peaceful, and Jongin wanted to reach out and touch him, but he didn’t want to startle him too much.

After a while, it was Sehun who reached out. He took Jongin’s hand lightly, running his thumb over his knuckles. Jongin glanced at him, watching him carefully. A small smile graced his lips, and Sehun turned to meet his gaze.

Silence passed between them. Jongin leaned in, and there was a passing moment of stillness before their lips met, breath intermingling together. And then Sehun leaned in, and Jongin felt a barrage of cliches pass through his mind, of butterflies and fireworks and a thousand little stars. 

Jongin cupped his face, and leaned in further, deepening the kiss. Sehun’s lips were soft and warm, a little hesitant as they kissed, but Jongin found it adorable. Sehun’s tongue ran over the seam of Jongin’s lips, and he smiled a little into the kiss before their tongues brushed together. They kissed for long minutes, and Jongin felt like he could quickly become addicted to kissing him. A quiet whine slipped from the back of Sehun’s throat, as Jongin’s hand ran along his back and down over his hip.

“Jongin…” Sehun broke the kiss, pulling away for a moment. 

Their breathing was labored, and Jongin kissed him gently again. “What is it?”

“I…” he paused again, almost hesitant about whatever it was he was trying to say. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to push you into doing anything you don’t want to do,” he said gently, lightly cupping Sehun’s cheek.

That seemed to reassure him a little, a small smile coming to his face. “Thank you. But I do...want to.”

“Are you sure?” Jongin asked, tracing his cheekbone lightly.

Sehun smiled a little and nodded.

That was enough for Jongin, he leaned in again and immediately resumed kissing him, though this time it was getting increasingly more heated as their tongues moved against each other. Jongin’s hand found its way under Sehun’s shirt, feeling along the hot skin and muscles defined along his stomach. Sehun arched into the touch, and pulled Jongin toward him. Jongin took the guidance, following Sehun until he was lying on top of him.

Hands continued to wander, with Sehun’s now roaming freely along Jongin’s back and squeezing his ass. Jongin felt under Sehun’s shirt, tweaking one of his nipples between his fingers. Sehun moaned quietly at the touches, and Jongin trailed his lips along his jaw and down his neck.

“Jongin...you’re wearing way too many clothes.” Sehun’s voice was breathy as he said it, arching into Jongin’s touch. 

Jongin laughed softly against his skin, giving his collarbone another kiss before he pulled away, quickly removing his sweater and tossing it onto the floor. He got off of the bed, feeling Sehun’s heavy gaze on his body as his fingers deftly undid his jeans. “I want to see you too, baby,” he said with a small, encouraging smile. 

Sehun nodded once, and quickly closed the laptop and placed it onto the nightstand before reaching for his own shirt. Jongin couldn’t look away as Sehun pulled it off, revealing his muscles and a beautiful expanse of skin. He watched as Sehun undid his pants, arching his hips up to accommodate sliding his pants and underwear down over his hips.

“Damn...you really are perfect,” Jongin couldn’t help the words from slipping out.

A soft blush emerged on Sehun’s cheeks. “Join me,” was all he said.

Jongin didn’t need any more pushing, and quickly let the remainder of his clothing pool below him. He could feel Sehun watching him intensely before he leaned to the nightstand. Jongin watched for a moment, and Sehun re-emerged with a condom and lube.

He smiled a little and joined him again on the bed, pressing hot kisses along Sehun’s torso and toward his hipbones. Sehun squirmed underneath him, fingers carding gently through Jongin’s hair. Jongin ran his hands along the underside of Sehun’s thighs, feeling the soft flesh over his firm thighs, and pushed to spread his legs open. 

He reached for the lube, coating his fingers in the sticky liquid as he mouthed teasingly along Sehun’s thighs, hardly venturing where Sehun most likely needed him to go. He ran a slicked finger along his cock, earning him a sharp gasp, and slowly trailed it down over his balls until his finger settled on his rim.

Glancing up, he watched as Sehun bit his lip, and Jongin’s cock throbbed when he saw the look of blown out lust in Sehun’s eyes. He pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his cock, and began to tease him with his finger. He circled his entrance slowly, brushing over the puckered hole without entering him.

“Stop teasing,” Sehun said, but the evident moan in his voice didn’t make him sound particularly demanding.

But Jongin was happy to oblige this time, and all at once he took Sehun’s cock into his mouth while he plunged a finger inside him. Sehun’s hips jerked at the sudden feelings, quietly gasping. Jongin hummed around his length, laving his tongue over his cock as he began to bob up and down. All the while, his finger was prodding inside Sehun, exploring his walls with a deft hand and slicking him up.

When Sehun’s moans grew louder, Jongin pushed another finger inside, slowly working him open as he continued to suck his cock. He pressed his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of his cock, loving the sound of Sehun’s moans as they spilled into the room. When he could feel Sehun’s fingers tightening in his hair, he slipped a third finger inside, causing him to buck up and into Jongin’s mouth. Tears sprang to his eyes at the sudden motion, his throat not prepared to take that much of him in.

He pulled off of his dick, fingers still thrusting rhythmically inside him. Sehun didn’t seem aware that he’d caused Jongin to choke even, his eyes were closed and head thrown back. Jongin smiled a little, twisting and curving the fingers inside of him to find that one sweet spot inside him. 

When Sehun arched his back off of the bed, a low groan of Jongin’s name leaving his lips, he knew he’d found it. And he focused his attention there, rubbing and brushing against that bundle of nerves inside him. 

“Oh my god...Jongin, fuck, stop. I need you,” Sehun practically whined.

Jongin considered leaving it like this, just able to watch as Sehun came undone. But the throbbing of his own cock with every moan and sound Sehun released spoke of a need he needed fulfilled. “Do you think you deserve it?” he asked, a playful smile on his lips.

“Ahh...n- please,” he begged again, so beautiful and already so wrecked.

He was never one to refuse a beautiful boy laying under him, so he all at once removed his fingers with a lewd sound, leaving Sehun to catch his breath. It didn’t take him long to roll the condom over his hard cock and slick himself up with lube, and he moved to position himself between Sehun’s legs.

Sehun pulled him in for a kiss, needy and wanting as he licked into Jongin’s mouth. Jongin kissed him, feeling almost dizzy with the taste of Sehun, and guided his cock to his entrance. 

Slowly, he began to push inside him, still kissing Sehun desperately. He swallowed moan after moan as he filled him, not stopping until his cock was completely sheathed inside his tight heat. Sehun wrapped his legs around Jongin’s hips, already wanting him closer. It took everything Jongin had to wait on letting him adjust to the stretch, his cock throbbing inside him. 

“Please,” Sehun moaned against Jongin’s lips.

Jongin pressed another quick kiss to his mouth, and slowly pulled back, earning another quiet sound from Sehun before he thrust into him again. It was harsher than he’d intended, but Sehun only ran his hands along Jongin’s back, feeling along his muscles as Jongin set up a rhythm.

“You’re so tight, baby, you feel so good,” he praised, trailing his lips down the column of Sehun’s throat. He was filled with pleasure from the way Sehun kept clenching around him, tight heat surrounding his cock. He didn’t know if he was going to last long this way. 

He continued to fuck into him, splitting him open in a sharp rhythm that left him moaning into Sehun’s skin and left Sehun leaving light scratches along his back. Pleasure settled over him, cock throbbing with every thrust and motion, wanting to fill Sehun completely.

Moans filled the room, and it crossed his mind that they should be quieter, that anyone could hear them, but he was too intoxicated with Sehun's sounds to bother. He ached to pull more of those delicious sounds from his lips, loving the way he clung to him, as if wanting him even deeper and closer with every motion. He wanted to make Sehun scream his name, anyone else be damned.

“Harder,” Sehun groaned, blunt fingernails digging into Jongin’s skin.

Jongin kissed him softly, and drew his hips back until just the tip of his cock was inside him before quickly fucking into him again. Sehun moaned his name louder, desperately arching into Jongin, moving his hips back against him with each hard thrust. 

He groaned as he continued fucking him, the bedframe knocking against the wall with every thrust. But neither of them seemed to be able to care, Jongin could only focus on splitting Sehun open on his cock.

Abruptly, he pulled out, causing a whine to slip from Sehun’s lips. He smiled a little, and encouraged him to turn over, assisting him until he was resting on all fours, ass in the air and head resting against his arms. Jongin ran a hand along his spine, feeling along his taut muscles. 

Before Sehun could get demanding again, Jongin guided his cock back to his entrance, running the head over his rim teasingly before he smoothly fucked into him again. Sehun moaned wantonly, fists clenching the sheets.

His gaze was heavy as he took in the sight of Sehun, of the way his pretty lips were parted against the pillow and the smooth expanse of his back and the soft swell of his ass. “You take me so well, baby...I wish you could see yourself. So beautiful, taking in all of my cock so well,” he praised, watching how Sehun bit his lip and his fingers tightened at the words.

Jongin sharply smacked his ass, earning a low moan, and quickened his pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with Sehun’s moans, and Jongin’s cock was throbbing constantly at the tight sensation around him. Sehun pushed back against him, wanting more and deeper until the pace was almost brutal.

“Touch yourself.” Jongin continued fucking him open, his fingers clenched around Sehun’s hips so hard he’d be surprised if there weren’t bruises the next day. He watched as Sehun reached underneath himself, quickly stroking his cock in time with Jongin’s thrusts.

Sehun clenched down around him, hard, and that was what sent him over the edge. Jongin groaned as pleasure washed over him in waves, his eyes clenching shut as stars danced behind his eyes, spilling his release. His hips continued to thrust into Sehun shallowly, milking the pleasure as his fingers dug into soft flesh.

He heard Sehun softly saying his name, almost like a prayer, and he opened his eyes to see that Sehun’s release had coincided with his own. He had spilled over the sheets, and sweat clung to his forehead.

Jongin slowly began to pull out, not wanting to hurt him. He quickly discarded the condom and grabbed for the tissues on the nightstand, gently beginning to clean Sehun up. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly, pressing a soft kiss to his back. 

Sehun’s eyes fluttered open, and Jongin was struck by how beautiful he still looked. His eyes were large and dark, his lips a rosy shade of pink that looked almost painful from all of his biting. “Amazing,” was all he said with a weary smile.

He smiled back, and quickly helped Sehun to lay on his back again in a more comfortable position.

“These sheets are nasty, but...don’t leave me,” Sehun said, voice suddenly soft. 

Jongin smiled again, and leaned in to kiss him, “I didn’t plan on going anywhere.” He quickly laid his own sweater down over the soiled sheets, and slid into the bed with him, pulling Sehun close. “I’m tired,” he suddenly said.

Sehun frowned a little, glancing up at him, “So sleep.”

“No, no, I think it’s because you’ve been running through my mind all night,” Jongin said, unable to hold in the smile. 

Sehun groaned, swatting him, “Don’t make me regret this.”

—

Jongin sighed as he closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation of the sun warming him. Baekhyun chatted away next to him, both about how much he hated one of his classes and how there wasn’t anyone worth his time to date.

He opened his eyes again only when the other side of the table was filled, signaled by the dropping of books. 

“Fucking class is bullshit,” Chanyeol griped, his pens flattering onto the table. 

“Tell me about it, why can’t we just be done with this stuff,” Baekhyun agreed. 

Sehun shook his head, and Jongin smiled as he reached out to kiss his cheek. “I missed you.”

“You saw me two hours ago,” Sehun reminded him, but amusement was evident in his voice.

“Doesn’t mean I didn’t miss you,” Jongin said.

“Gross, please. You’re lucky you listened to my awesome advice,” Baekhyun mused, “on the other hand, now the rest of us have to suffer.”

“You gave me terrible advice,” Jongin reminded him. 

“And yet here we sit, loverboy,” Baekhyun swatted him. 

Chanyeol laughed, “It’s true, you two would be completely helpless without us.”

Sehun and Jongin both rolled their eyes this time. 

“Hey, Sehun, are you French?” Jongin started, a smile on his face.

“...why?”

“Because I think Eiffel for you.”

There was a collective groan, and Jongin could only laugh. At least Sehun was already his.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> what’s your favorite bad pick-up line?
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin). [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kumjongin).


End file.
